Absolute Zero
by RaptorHonks
Summary: Our hero Gold gets lost in the absolutely cold and deadly Mt. Silver looking for the 'Legendary Pokemon' that Prof. Oak sent him up there to get. But Mt. Silver changes people in bad ways. WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my sorry I keep adding things to without finishing other things first, it sucks. But this was in my mind cause I was playing my Pokemon Gold ROM and I wanted to give a realistic version of the Mt. Silver.

This is just going to be a short story IDK how many words or chapters, but it will just kind of be there if I decide to add onto it.

WARNINGS:

Suicidal thoughts, yaoi, male/male, implications of preciousmetalshipping, verbal/mental/physical abuse, self harm, death(not Gold!), and insanity.

SUMMERY:

Our hero Gold gets lost in the absolutely cold and deadly Mt. Silver looking for the 'Legendary Pokemon' that Prof. Oak sent him up there to get. But Mt. Silver changes people in bad ways. Here is the story of our loving Gold. The one that was stashed away in the trilogy of Pokemon. The one that time forgot.

Absolute Zero Can't Be That Bad!

So cold, just oh so cold that even the air slowly grows stale from the frigid air. His hat already previously blown away in the air currents as he hiked up the disserted mountain. Why had professor Oak requested that he travel to the top? Was there a Legendary up there waiting for him with ungodly powers?

No that couldn't be. Why would he send him, Gold, and not the older boy, Silver on this deadly journey? Oh top of that he couldn't call out any of his Pokemon. His Pokemon just couldn't stand up to the icy weather.

But even at that great disadvantage Gold still pressed on. Through tunnels and caves. Down holes and up ladders. The young boy had fallen numerous times and swore that he landed in droppings one of the billion times he did take a tumble. But sooner or later he knew that his pain and blisters would be repaid with a magnificent Legendary, the one that was most likely sitting in the highest cavern in Mt. Silver.

Gold could have swore he could hear the creatures around him laughing at him for not being able to climb the mountain in only a month, which it has taken him about two to get even half way through. And even then he as run into trainers old discarded packs and bodies upon bodies of frozen people and Pokemon.

It was a terrifying sight to even process what could happen to Gold if he got stuck anywhere.

Sooner or later he finally entered the area of the large cave in which he ended up slipping and sliding uncontrollably about. To the extent that he almost risked his Bayleaf's body temperature to save him with vine whip.

Almost.

But in the end he found his way around all of the four frozen walls of the cave to the ending of the slippery mess.

Gold wanted to kiss the floor, this place was almost as bad a the Ice Path he had to take to Blackthorn city, which still made him shiver. All of those Jinx's.

He quickly ended his thought there before he ended up slitting his throat with a sharp rock. Yes that image was so bad he had thought of suicide. But in the end decided he needed life too badly to kill himself.

So he pressed on with only the eerie whistling of wind through the hollow cracks in the rocky walls to accompany him on his trip up the stark cold mountain. As he passes through small archways and deep dark tunnels he noticed something, it wasn't getting colder like Professor Oak had told him it would. It was getting warmer, even if just a little.

Gold smiled and yanked off his backpack, placing it on a small rock so he could peak his gloves off of his numbingly warm hands. But as he pulled he felt something being brought along with the fabric of the glove.

His skin.

Gold dropped his right glove and let out a high pitched squeak that his chapped throat could handle. The tips of his fingers leading down his right hand and wrist were covered in dark blisters, white patches, and reddened skin.

The Professor had warned him of this. He knew what it was, that itching feeling that made you want to rip your skin off.

Frostbite was a horrid thing to have. Almost as bad as having a blister on your foot, Lance had said to him once when he was being treated for first degree frostbite from spending a week or two in the Ice Path.

And it was, it was like having a blister on your foot. But not when that blister is torn from the rest of your unfrozen flesh, leaving that new layer susceptible to the elements.

As gold crouched down and cradled his hand to his chest, attempting to warm it without having to return his bloody glove to his hand, he grabbed his POKEgear with his leaf.

Gold didn't like to operate the gadget with his other hand, for not only did it hurt too but it was difficult to press and grip the numbers with the chunky fingers of his gloves. When he had finally gotten to the number that Professor Oak had handed him to call in an emergency, he pressed dial and waited as the ring vibrated off the walls of the cave.

Finally someone picked up. The mans voice sounded slightly childish but still slightly gruff in tone.

"Hello?" The voice asked twice and Gold finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Help me please," He muttered pitifully and most likely freaking the voice out. But it now went from monotone to concerned.

"Where are you?" Gold glanced around and finally plopped down with the POKEgear to wait for the man, once he told him his situation.

"I'm in Mt. Silver, and all I can currently see are a few nesting Zubats." Muttered Gold almost lifelessly and he waited for a response.

"…" There was a pause and a few squeaks that sounded like a Pikachu in the background were heard before the voice returned. "Okay I'm on my way stay put and huddle with your Pokemon if you can." With that the man hung up and Gold used his foot to pull his pack off of the rock and closer to him so he could drop his POKE gear into the yellow bag.

Gold didn't want to burden his Pokemon with keeping him warm if they could barely keep themselves warm, but the man had said to do so and Gold obeyed the voices words. He pulled all six of his pokeballs from his belt and tossed the out one at a time as he pulled them off.

Bayleef, Sudowoodo, Pikachu, Croconaw, Pichu, and Tyrogue began to shiver slightly before they say their Masters pitiful glance. The six Pokemon instantly huddled with him, keeping him and themselves warm. Gold probably shouldn't have fallen asleep in the next hour or two due to possible hypothermia but he couldn't help it.

He was finally warm, his hand was now beginning to cake over with blood and his other hand was most likely going to be frozen as well, but he was warm and he felt safe,

For now.

Oh my that was fun :D We havent gotten to the part where our 'Legendary Pokemon' comes in but we'll get there sooner or later.

What do you think should happen to Gold?

Should he A) Be eaten alive by wild Pokemon.

B) Be save by a knight in shining armor

C) Wake up in some guys bed

D) Wake up and see himself blue on the ground surrounded by his Pokemon


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay heres the second chapter...If you can't follow anything then blame sleep deprived me lol**

**Well enjoy I guess.**

**Sweet Dreams**

**

* * *

**

_Gold gasped and panted, his body being groped by two well known hands. One holding his hips firmly to the bed while the other fondled his chest. The others mouth worked his own with skilled caresses that sent shivers down Gold's spinal cord._

_He was back, back safe and sound with his lover. With no burses or cuts yet, he was happy to be back with the red head. The man lying on top of Gold panted softly and reached down between the others legs. Griping at the firmness that was nestled uncomfortably in his trousers. The raven haired trainer gasped for air as he pulled away from the elders mouth. The others hand shifting to Gold's hair, pulling his head to the side and attacking his neck with feverish nips and bites, leaving purplish marks all over his neck._

_"S-Silver…" Gold moaned, running his hands up and down the red heads sides to his back, where Gold latched on there and pulled himself closer. Silver chuckled and nipped at Gold's ear before moving in to kiss him once more. The elder of the two pulled back Gold's pants and slipped his left hand into the virgin area. Everywhere else had already been explored but here, and that was extremely fresh in Silver's mind._

_Gold gasped violently, as good as it felt, it made his stomach clench and his bowls grumble to have someone's hands down there. He didn't want this, not right now at least. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Silver, but he wanted Silver to admit that their relationship was going to be more than just sex in the future._

_"Please stop, Silver." He shivered and placed his hands on the others broad shoulders, Silver had hit another growth spurt Gold noted this. But silver ignored him, sliding a single dry finger into Gold's virgin hole. The younger let out a soft cry of pain, Silver hated weakness so Gold had learned to not whimper or cry as much as he used to._

_Gold tried to push harder on Silvers shoulders but the other was far stronger than Gold was, and easily stayed anchored on top of the other. "I said please stop!" Gold cried and attempted to twist out of the others grasp. But Silver growled and grabbed Gold's hips violently forcing him back onto the bed causing him to groan in pain._

_"And I said STAY!" Silver spat at Gold grabbing hold of the younger's hair and yanking his head back so that Silver had access to his neck._

_"But now since you were such a naughty boy I'm going to have to punish you." Silver smirked as he pulled off his previously undone belt, tying Gold's hands to the head board of Silvers metal framed bed._

_"Your gonna take it like the whore you are, Gold." With that Silver forced his cock into Gold's unprepared hole._

_"No Silver please STOP!" HE cried, tears beginning to flow down his face, Silvers pride complex be damned. Gold felt as though he was being torn in half, sure he loved Silver but with all remanents of that love gone with his now with his in the process of being raped feelings, he hated Silver. But some how he felt as though this was his fault, like he really was a whore. Sure he did flirt with Green and Red a bit at the Dex Holders Meeting but he wanted to make Silver jealous since Silver was currently together with Kotone at that time._

_But that made him a whore, right?_

_

* * *

_

Gold was shaken away by strong hands gripping his shoulders and a soft milky monotone voice caressing his ears. He blinked once, twice, then closed his eyes again and rolled over onto his side.

* * *

_Gold curled up crying at the corner of Silvers parents bed. It was Silvers twenty first birthday, so like most of the Dex Holders did, he got smashed. Gold didn't cause he was only still nineteen and the Professors had forbidden he and Kotone from drinking anything at the party._

_But in the end, Silve

* * *

r spiked the coke that Gold had been drinking and Gold awoke naked and cut up from some knife Silver got from his father. Then after some time Crystal entered the room looking for Silver and found Gold crying into Silvers red pillows. She proceeded to ask what his problem was as she approached him._

_"What's wrong hun?" She asked with that motherly tone she always got when she was around him._

_Gold didn't want to tell her, and burden her with his whorish acts too but he let it slip in the midst of being worked up._

_Crystal gasped and gave him a shocked look, the same look an angry mother Urasring would be like if her baby was endangered in some way. Gold looked down, almost ashamed of what had happened._

_"Why are you in here Crystal?" Gold hared Silver growl from the door._

_"Silver, what you did to Gold is wrong!" She huffed and stood to face him, she was always such a brave girl._

_"Don't get in my way Crystal, or I'll have to force you out of the way." He smirked and pulled out his new switch blade, pointing it at Crystal. "Back down now." She shool her head and went to stake a step forward, but she was already pinned to the floor with a knife in her throat._

_

* * *

_

Gold let out a blood curdling scream and shot up in the bed panting violently. His eyes snapped open and he glanced around the unfamiliar room. There were foot steps that sounded through the walls and soon the tall figure of a man could be seen in the frame of the door, panting and wide eyes.

It was the first Dex Holder, his first real crush, the 'legendary' trainer that sits atop Mt. Silver,

Red.

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter I may or may not fix things or revise them but...Yeah here it is :3 Hope you enjoyed**

**~Deiji**


End file.
